halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Catherine Halsey
removed the item about the Halsey/Daughter Keys link, because it is simply fanfiction with no basis. Jacob Keyes may have been attracted to Halsey in the beginning, but there is absolutely no evidence that Halsey is Miranda's mother. yet. :Agreed. No major speculation. --Dragonclaws 02:55, 5 December 2006 (UTC) is it possible dr. halsey mite be in halo:uprising or halo 3 Upgrades As you can see, I've made a major extension in the Reach section. I'd like to suggest that the periods before and after Reach be given a similar expansion. There are many other things that I think could also be added to the page. -- Forgottenlord 15:36, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Face I think it would be really cool if someone with elite photoshop skills would come up with a picture of what they think Dr. Halsey looks like based on what we know. -Serious Business That would only be speculation/fanfiction, therefore it would have no place here.Papayaking 08:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) =yknow?= I say she isnt: I don't know about you but im almost sure cartana is identical to Miranda Keyes I say she is: Dr. Cathrine Keyes? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)( ) 19:26, 29 September 2007 (UTC) '''No' The only reason that Cortana and Miranda are 'identical' (which I don't believe is true anyway), is because it's a video game, and they have to use the same template for female characters and the same template for male characters. You can see similarities in every character. By your logic, the entire UNSC is related. Oh, and I cleaned it up a little, and took out the Cortana picture: Cortana has Halsey's mind workings, not looks. Sierra 117 11:57, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Cortana There should probably be a bit about the creation of Cortana. That's a major part of the Halsey character. --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:56, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Problem is that we don't have enough sources to create such section. Could you mail to Nylund or Bungie for a wee tiny information regarding the subject? H-107 Subtle Tank 18:14, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Negative attitude She didnt belive in humanity.AH the Elites and 117 proved her wrong. Sith Venator You have to wonder how she'll take it when she finds out how the war was finally finished... by the apparent self-sacrifice of S-117 who took her advice about 'saving every life he could' to heart. As for her description, "The Fall of Reach" in the first few pages has Keyes describing Halsey as striking, and very pale with dark hair. Should we.... Should we include Halsey's UNSC Civilian consultant number? it is: 409871 , as said by Araqiel (Ackerson's AI) in First Strike, in Chapter Thirteen. EngineerCrazy 22:31, 7 December 2008 (UTC) in mine it says 409861 Whisking away Kelly Why specifically does Halsey sedate Kelly and drag her aboard Jiles' cruiser? When Halsey asks John to send Kelly to her right away, she adds a disclaimer about something "very important." Is she taken away because she needs to be treated for a few more weeks, or something deeper? Spartan-826 3/4/09 :It is revealed in Ghosts of Onyx, she took Kelly to check out something Ackerson was doing. XRoadToDawnX 02:26, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, I must have skimmed by that part. I guess she felt she should bring a Spartan, just in case. I probably would have too =) Thanks. User talk:Spartan-826 7:00, 6 March 2009 I think Halsey knew all too well about the spartans IIIs and Mendez being on Onyx from the notes she got from Ariquel (ackersons AI). What she wouldnt of know were figures. But out of all the spartans why choose kelly? In my opinion due to the fact she thought humanity was gonna be destroyed she chose another female for repopulation. Linda would of been out of the question due to her injurys I would assume. Mastur Cheef 1337 11:24, 2 April 2009 (UTC) First battle of Harvest I edited a section dedicated to Dr.Halseys presence at Harvest since its taken directly from the books Halo:Contact Harvest and Halo: Fall of reach. Positioned a bit oddly since the time line for the page is a bit off, any obligations to reorganising the page? Mastur Cheef 1337 11:20, 2 April 2009 (UTC)